Flow
by mzfeistyx3
Summary: Leaf has always been bullied her whole life, but when she meets Gary Oak, she believes he is "pretending" to like her. Is he really "pretending" to like her? Or does he really have feelings for her?


**Author's Note: People never review anymore, I practically have to beg for reviews OMG. Anyway, this is a one-shot based on Oldrivalshipping...which is obviously including Leaf and Gary. (:**

**I thought I'd write this one-shot because the idea of Leaf and Gary is so fricken cute! This one-shot is based on the song: Flow by Transistor. **

She sat there in her desk, staring intensely at her blank paper. She heard giggles surrounded by her, keeping her eyes on that blank sheet of paper. She was in a classroom, her English classroom, and she had no one to talk to. There were young teens seated in the desks near her, and some others were crowded in a small group.

Her name is Leaf Green, and she was only sixteen years old. Leaf is a senior, and she did not have any friends in the school she was attending. This school was called _Pallet High, _a community school.

Throughout the years, she has been trying to fit in with the people in this school, but she would always be left out of the crowd. No one was nice enough to accept her for who she is and that really made her upset. She never showed her emotions, but she was always quiet when those days passed.

_"Why is she just staring at that blank sheet a paper? She's such a freak." _a girl whispered. Leaf frowned slightly as she heard the girls gossip about her behind her back. She tried to ignore them, but it was so hard for her, especially since they're talking about _her._

_"Why does she always wear those hideous dresses to school all the time?"_

_"Her hair looks like a hot mess, does she ever comb it?"_

_"Her hair looks fine, it's just that she has the same hairstyle everyday, it's annoying."_

_"She hasn't even said a word to anyone, it's starting to creep me out."_

_"Who even wants to be her friend? She's a freak."_

Fresh tears formed upon her eyes as she snapped her eyes shut, trying to fight back the tears from spilling. _'No Leaf, you can't show your emotions!' _She said in her head, trying to keep calm. The things they were saying about her always got to her. She didn't know how to handle this kind of pressure, and it was killing her on the inside. No one likes her...and there was nothing she can do about it.

The bell soon had rang, filling the entire room and the halls. As seconds passed, the students in the class began rushing out of the classroom. Leaf just sat there in seat, unable to move. She opened her eyes, breathing heavily as she shifted her head up, discovering her English teacher.

He stared at her with wonder. "Leaf, are you okay?"

Leaf nodded her head quickly, putting away her things into her bag as she rose from her seat. "I'm fine," She whispered. With that, she walked out of the room.

As she walked down the hallway, many students diverted their eyes to her. She ignored all those eyes that were creeping on her as she finally arrived at her locker. She opened it fully, placing her books inside as she heard more comments about her.

_"She's so fucking ugly, oh my god."_

_"I know right? She swear she looks good."_

_"I hate her so fucking much."_

Everyone was always mean to her, they would always treat her like shit and she had no idea what she did wrong. She snapped her eyes shut once again, putting away another book inside her locker. _'Why do they hate me?' _She wondered, sighing sadly as she closed her locker shut.

The bell rang once again as everyone started clearing the halls. Leaf slowly closed her locker shut as she turned on her heel, accidentally slamming into someone. She soon fell down on the floor, dropping her books on the ground.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" Leaf managed to say as she looked up at the person she ran into. It was a boy with spiky brown hair.

He let out his hand for her to grab. She raised an eyebrow at her, wondering why he's lending his hand out for her.

"I'll help you up," He said nicely.

She grabbed her books into her arms quickly. A tiny smile formed upon Leaf's lips as she motioned her hand over to his, grabbing a hold of his hand. He lifted her up back on her feet, staring into her light brown eyes. "...you have pretty eyes." He said.

Her eyes widened as she heard him say that. No one has ever said anything like that to her before. "N-no I don't," She answered quickly, denying his comment.

"Yes, you do." He said, a smile curving upon his lips.

"No one has ever said that." She managed to say, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Well that's surprising, because you do have pretty eyes."

She shook her head quickly, walking past him as she walked down the hall, trying to get to her class. "Hey, wait!" He turned on his heel, stopping her from getting away.

She turned her head to him, raising an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?" She questioned with curiosity.

"We haven't got to introduce ourselves yet," He said, smiling slightly.

She sighed nervously as she began to speak. "I'm Leaf Green, and you are?"

"Gary Oak, it's nice to meet you."

Leaf nodded her head, "Well..I guess I'll see you around?"

He nodded his head in response. "Sure,"

She smiled slightly as she walked away. This boy with spiky brown hair by the name of Gary Oak seemed very _different. _

He is the only one that ever said she has _pretty _eyes.

He is the only one that ever _complimented _her.

She never thought this day would come; a day when someone is actually being _nice _to her.

_**5 Months Later**_

The wind blew through her hair as it collided with the movement of the wind. She felt the cool breeze run onto her as she enjoyed the feeling. She smiled happily to herself as she stared at the river, turning her head to the boy beside her. _Gary Oak._ _"_Doesn't the weather feel great?"

He smiled responsively. "Sure does,"

She smiled lightly as she stared at her hands, blushing lightly. She was developing feelings for this young man and she didn't know how to hide those feelings.

"You know...I really like you, Leaf." Gary whispered, turning his head to the brunette.

She sighed shakily, returning her gaze to him. "You don't have to pretend to like me...I've always been disliked my whole life."

"I don't understand why people dislike you, you're _amazing."_ He confessed, moving closer to the brunette as he grabbed a hold of her hand.

Leaf shook her head quickly, forcing her hand away from his grip. "You're only saying that just to be nice to me!" She yelled, standing up on her feet as she began walking away.

He groaned agitatedly as he stood up on his feet, following after her. "I'm telling the truth, Leaf!" He shouted, catching up to her as he stopped her on her tracks.

She forced her arm out of his grip, glaring intensely at him. "Go away," She demanded.

He shook his head. "No,"

_"Is Gary seriously talking to Leaf Green?"_

_"Oh my god, why is he talking to her!"_

A group of friends suddenly showed up. Gary and Leaf noticed this sudden group as the two stopped fighting with each other. The group suddenly ran over to Gary, yelling his name. "Gary!"

Gary sighed as he looked over at his friends. "Hey Misty, May, Dawn," He said, turning his eyes to other guys that were there. "Ash, Drew, and Paul."

Misty smiled as she turned her head to Leaf, wondering why exactly she was there with him. "Gary, what are you doing talking to _her?"_

"Yeah, don't you realize that she's a freak?" May questioned him, wondering the same exact thing.

Gary looked at Leaf, scared for what he is about to say. Leaf just stood there, unable to move as she waited for him to say something to them in response.

"...well are you going to say something, Gary?" Leaf questioned lowly.

"What do you want me to say? You are a freak." He managed to say, regretting his full comment.

Leaf's heart shattered right here, right at _this _point. Tears started to fill in her eyes as she glared at him intensely. "You turned out to be exactly who I thought you were. You treat me like crap right in front of your friends? Real interesting, Gary Oak. I actually thought you were that someone who would ever be so nice to me, but it turns out I was wrong." She confessed as she ran away in tears.

He hurt her! He was too afraid to treat her right in front of his friends and that killed her inside. She thought he would actually open up around his friends, but she was wrong. He was a backstabbing jerks and he's just like all the others. She hated being treated like shit! She hated going to school being bullied every day! She hated this life! She hated _everything._

xxx

Leaf entered the backyard as she stared at light blue pool, being reflected by the moon up above in the sky. Tears slowly spilled from her eyes as she slowly took steps over to the pool. She was wearing a light blue bikini, and it fitted her very nicely. She dipped her feet into the pool, feeling the sudden coolness as she dipped in her other foot. She soon walked down the steps, finally entering the pool as it covered her whole body.

The water felt cold at first, but as seconds passed by it started to fill warm. She began swimming slowly around the wide pool, closing her eyes shut. A song began to play on the radio, making her drown into such thoughts about her current life.

_I'm always swimming against, the flow of the tide. Kissing the life into something that's already died._

For all these years, she's been trying her hardest to get people to like her, but it never worked for her. Her life began crumbling into pieces month by month.

_I've been drowning forever, I'll let go. I'll dive into the river and flow._

She grew tired of being treated the same way, and there's nothing she could do about it. Everyone and every new person she met seemed to dislike her. Gary, the boy she had fallen for...she thought there was something different about him, but she was wrong. After what happened earlier that day...she now decides to let go...and let life just be life.

_You said that you could hear bells in the traffic below, I could hear sirens and car engines fighting the snow._

Gary has never been in her shoes. He is popular and school, and he gets a load of attention from others. Leaf is different, she isn't popular and she gets a load of hate from others.

_I've been drowning forever, I'll let go. I'll dive into the river and flow._

_"Leaf," _a voice said. Leaf's eyes snapped opened as she turned around in the pool, discovering the boy who recently broke her heart. What was he doing at her house anyway?

"What are you doing here?" She questioned him with rage, crossing her arms over chest.

"I came to apologize..." Gary replied as he got down on his knees, staring at the brunette in the water.

"Apologize for what? For being a jerk? You can't apologize for what you are!" Leaf yelled, tears beginning to spill from her eyes.

"I didn't mean to treat you like the way I did, Leaf." He confessed as he began dipping his feet into the pool as well, his pants getting drenched by the chlorine water.

"Bullshit, you're just like everyone else. Useless and disappointing," She stated harshly, glaring at the boy before her. He sighed as he dragged his entire body into the water, motioning over to the brunette. She splashed water into his face, not wanting him to come any closer to her. "Stay away from me!"

"Leaf! I'm sorry!" Gary shouted as he grabbed a hold of her arms, staring into her light brown eyes. She snapped her eyes shut, avoiding eye contact with him as she remembered that day when she first met him.

_A tiny smile formed upon Leaf's lips as she motioned her hand over to his, grabbing a hold of his hand. He lifted her up back on her feet, staring into her light brown eyes. "...you have pretty eyes." He said._

"Sorry isn't going to make anything better!" She yelled as more tears began running down her eyes. He sighed sadly as he placed his hands against her cheeks, wiping her tears away.

"Don't cry..." He whispered as he brushed his lips against hers lightly. "W-what are you doing?" She stuttered nervously, her eyes snapping open as she wondered why his lips were brushing against hers.

"Shh..." He slowly moved his lips over hers, taking her lips with his. Leaf's eyes managed to stay open as they began to widen. She soon calmed herself down as she let them flutter shut before returning the sudden kiss. She moved her lips over his in the same movement as the two continued to kiss each other passionately. Electricity started to form between this kiss, and it was a good kind of electricity. He kissed her once more before departure, keeping his face centimeters from hers. She gulped nervously as she stared into his eyes.

"...w-why did you kiss me?" She whispered questionably, more tears spilling from her eyes.

He wiped the new tears clean, a small smile forming on his lips. "I'm sorry for treating you differently in front of my friends. I was a jerk to you, and I didn't realize what I had until I lost it. Please forgive me for my mistakes...it's a part of me growing up, and for that one mistake, I learned from it. What I learned is that...I can't be away from you; I love you, Leaf."

"I...I love you too, Gary." She managed to say, a small smile curving on her lips. He pulled her closer to him as he met his lips with hers once more.

Life is a _wild_ ride. It's like a book, and everyday is a new chapter, _a new beginning._

**Author's Note: So what did you guys think?**

**I apologize for making Misty and May ooc, but I needed some girls to treat Leaf differently. :/ don't be upset, it is FICTION!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked this one-shot, I tried my best.**

**OH! And please excuse my grammar issues! Not everyone is Mrs. Perfect and has **_**perfect **_**grammar - I want to be able to learn my mistakes by myself...which is why I write fanfics. Please leave me reviews on this? (:**


End file.
